The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Sedum plant named ‘Pure Joy’ characterized by larger grey green foliage, pink bi-color flowers, taller height, extra number of flowers per stem, and a compact mounding habit compared to the seed parent. The new Sedum was raised as a seedling from open pollinated seed sown from an unnamed Sedum tatranowii, not patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2005. The selection of the new plant was due to its' larger grey green foliage, pink bi-color flowers, taller height, extra number of flowers per stem, and a compact mounding habit compared to the seed parent. Initial asexual reproduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2006 by means of division, and vegetative cuttings. The new Sedum has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the originally discovered plant after rooting over 1400 plants from 2006 to 2011.